shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey D. Luffy vs. Hodi Jones (Yountoryuu)
Fight Prediction Created By Yountoryuu The bubble around Fishman Island is deflating, and the riffs are caving in. All homes collape and fishmen and merfolf get out before they get killed. Vander Decken IX keeps throwing giant weapons to bring down Fishman Island, and everyone except Hatchan, Jinbe, Neptune and sons, the New Fishman Pirates and ofcourse the Strawhat Pirates evacuate. *Jinbe: Hatchan, we need to bring the civilians to safety! We need to save as many as we can! *Hatchan: You're right, lets head for Noah and go look for the survivors of this weaponstorm. *Luffy: Jinbe, are you going to be alright?! *Jinbe: That's the question I was going to ask you. -looks at Hodi, then back- Luffy-kun, he's a dangerous man. Are you sure you can handle him? *Zoro: Hairy man, go look for the guy throwing these weapons. *Manboshi: You don't speak like that to our king! *Ryuuboshi: Don't you do, re-mi-fa, that again so-la-ti-do! *Neptune: Don't bother sons, Zori cannot be wrong about this. *Chopper: Oi. It's Zoro. *Fukaboshi: Father, we'll take the royal gondola and challenge Vander Decken to a fight. It'll be easy, he's a Devil Fruit-user down the deep darkblue. Even he cannot win under water. *Nami: Well, go! There's no time to lose! The four head into the royal gondola and it marches towards the exit of the deflating bubble. *Jones: You won't get out! *Luffy: You betcha! Gomu Gomu no Stamp! Jones is kicked in the face and is shot into a building. *Dosun: Dosun dosun! The captain is no match, what a disgrace! While Jones gets up and swallows some pills, Dosun goes for Luffy. Luffy notices and evades, going for Jones. Franky suddenly grabs Dosun by his head and pushes him into the ground. *Franky: They're fight one on one. Don't butt in. -robotic voice: don't butt in.- *Luffy: Awesome!! *Dosun: Aargh, damn you. *Jones: Gotcha! Luffy is bitten in his neck and flies with Jones inside another building. Jones comes flying out of the smoke, being punched. *Zeo: Our captain doesn't need to stand alone! Lets attack! The four remaining Fishman Pirates (exluding Zeo, meaning Daruma, Ikaros, Hyouzo and Fariock (the unnamed fishman pirate)) yell their captains name. *Dosun: Its time those guys fought. *Franky: Get your focus in here! Strong Left! Dosun is shot, and Daruma and Chopper jump over the smoke cloud created, attacking eachother. *Chopper: This is for the illness you've given this country. We're here to heal it! *Daruma: You'll need first-aid when I'm done with you! Daruma and Chopper get in a clash of fast fist, jumping and evading eachother. *Sanji: Oi, grasshead. There's no need to go lazy now. *Zoro: Shut it, ero-cook. I'll handle my fight if you'll handle yours. Zoro and Sanji run towards Ikaros and Zeo, both clashing with eachother. *Jones: The fights has yet to start. *Luffy: I'm glad you it that way, I was just warming up. Luffy stretches his arm and goes into Gear 2nd. Jones smirks and takes another three pills. *Luffy: Why the drugs? *Jones: It multiples my strength, I'll take some more later, I'll let you toy around for a couple of minutes. *Luffy: Try Gear 2nd. JET RIFLE! Jones is hit in the face and falls to the ground, impressed by such strength. *Luffy: JET PISTOL! Before he could stand up, he is shot back in the ground again. *Luffy: JET BULLET Luffy's fist is stopped, and Jones cracks seven other pills. Jones gets up holding the fist, and throwing Luffy to the ground. Luffy bounces up and lands safely. His Gear 2nd stops. *Jones: We're here to carry on the legacy of Arlong, and this time... You'll be killed by fishmen! *Luffy: Arlong was just as weak as you... But you can try. -bites thumb- Jones goes for the face, but Luffy blows up his head. *Luffy: Gobu Gobu mo (trying to sounds stuffed)... Giant Bell! Luffy's giant head gives Jones' whole body a headbutt, and Jones is knocked into another building. Luffy exhales, blowing lots and lots and lots of air in the atmosphere, inflating Fishman Island a bit. *Nami: The weapons have stopped falling. *Robin: I guess so... *Brook: Ladies, help please. Or show your panties me your panties, please. *Nami: HELL NO! *Brook: Ouch! You could've kicked that guy too! *Hyozo: Can I see your panties please? *Nami: PERVERTED FREAK! *Brook: What? You a fan too?! *Robin: I'm afraid, all those guys took pills. It seems they all grew stronger. Usopp suddenly blasts towards the girls and the skeleton. He bleeds on his stomach. *Nami: Usopp! *Usopp: Don't mind, it's just ketchup. Jones goes for Usopp, trying to swallow him whole. Luffy gets in between... *Luffy: JET MUCHI! Jones flies into the ground and feels his bleeding head. *Luffy: This is our fight, if you try and battle me, keep your focus on me. Usopp, don't go falling out. Get that guy. This war will be ours! Jones feels his face, his teeth are broken. Luffy cracks his knuckles. Usopp gets up and starts a bombardement of pellets. *Luffy: Gomu Gomu no... JET BAZOOKA! *Jones: Gotcha. Jones grabs both Luffy's fist and smirks. He throws Luffy up in the air, trying to sweep him down the other way around. But in mid-air... *Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Rocket! Luffy blasts into Jones, both on the ground. Jones pulls out a gun. *Jones: I'm sick of this... Jones pulls the trigger and Luffy is shot. The bullet doesn't come back, its made out of seastone. Luffy is hit in the shoulder, falling on the ground. *Zoro: Luffy! *Nami: Luffy! *Luffy: Ah... That was unexpected... Luffy jumps in the air, being shot thrice. The bullets miss, and Luffy stretches his legs. *Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Yari! *Jones: Hm... It hurts... I've never been in pain after taking seven pills... *Luffy: I'm never in pain after eating a piece of meat... *Jones: Stop making fun of me! Jones goes for Luffy, but Luffy evades and knocks Jones in the chest with his knee. Jones falls to the ground... *Luffy: Gomu Gomu no... JET ONO! The stretching leg quickly goes down on Jones, being knocked unconscious. Jones coughs up blood and four pills. *Nami: Luffy, you did it! *Sanji: He's not done yet... *Chopper: He's losing blood, maybe too much... The bite did it... Luffy puts his Strawhat in the hands of Robin, and turns around. Jones starts getting up. Luffy walks towards him. *Usopp: May the battle begin. I can't continue right now, but I'll finish it in 12 hours. Category:Prediction Category:Fight Prediction